


The Jade Prince

by McFaneLy



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cole (Ninjago) is Harumi, Cole (Ninjago) is the Jade Prince, Emotional Baggage, Jade Prince Cole, Lou (Ninjago) is the Emperor, Season 8, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaneLy/pseuds/McFaneLy
Summary: Cole had spent most of his life keeping secrets. First, it was lying to his father about still attending Marty Oppenheimer's and instead becoming a ninja until that lie was found out; but he'd kept secrets from his team mates too. So when Emperor Loucien of Ninjago stepped out of his private life and into the limelight to display unity in the face of the Sons of Garmadon, Cole didn't have much choice but to take up his role beside the Emperor. Hiding behind a mask wasn't an option when the very people requested to keep his family safe were his own found-family, the ninja. Keeping the two lives separate was no longer an option either. There were times when he was a ninja, there were times when he was a prince. Never both.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	The Jade Prince

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my Tumblr, @mcfanely and now here! Anything written gets posted on both, though I tend to keep my art on my Tumblr, but if you want to see what Cole looks like then just search Jade Prince Cole through my page!  
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

Jay stared.

He just stared at the scene in front of him. Outside, in the crowd of all those people vying for a rare glance of the Ninjagoan royal family, seeing Cole stood up on the stage dressed- well, dressed like _that_. Solid golden crown sat in his hair, back straight, expression carefully measured. Jay had thought it was some complex joke but now, being inside the castle and seeing his friend stood beside the throne of Emperor Loucien; no different than a few minutes before. He still couldn't believe it. 

Glancing to his left, he could see that everyone else was still in a state of wide eyed confusion, all except for Zane and Lloyd, who were sharing their own glances between each other. 

How were they so relaxed about this? It was Cole, Earth ninja, all around emotional recluse and this was why? 

Cole seemed to pick up on the way Jay's mind was running, on the way his thoughts were going since, after a brief glance towards his father and a nod which must have meant a silent 'go ahead' Cole was stepping down from the dais towards their group. 

He had to ask permission to approach his friends? He had to act completely different. 

_Or maybe the different personality is when he's with us_ , Jay thought, _this is who Cole really is behind the quiet facade?_

Cole's voice was dipped low, and his brow furrowed as if he'd been expecting a reaction of this sort. Mixed emotions, confusion, he'd prepared to answer all the questions his mind had managed to provide ever since he got the news that he'd have to show face alongside his father. 

He didn't think he'd need to address it in the throne room, in front of his family, "Jay, I know this is a shock,"

" _A shock_?" Jay blurted. 

Cole winced. 

"You've been the Prince for who knows how long, you've known us for years and we find out because you guys need protecting?" 

"--Jay," 

"You didn't even think to tell us?" Jay continued, his voice climbing an octave as he tried to get an explanation. And Cole was trying to provide one, but once Jay got talking; got rambling-- "Just, you know, a quick FYI? Hey, my dad is the Emperor of all of Ninjago-." 

" _Jay--_ " Cole tried. 

"And I'm the Prince, hey, what do you know, I've only known you guys for years but guess what, I'm part of one of the most reclusive and influential families anywhere. 

"I was raised in this huge palace--" He motored on, and Cole winced, though he kept his gaze level. 

"Jay, you need to--"

"I have everything I could have needed, and I know it!" Jay said, in a mock impression of what he thought Cole would sound like. Or maybe it was just mockery? Only, Jay wouldn't, and he wouldn't act this way in front of the Emperor of Ninjago. In front of his father. 

Only, when he was surprised, or caught off guard, there was always a small chance he might lose track of the situation. 

"Jay." Cole said firmly, and the immediate and palpable shift in tone finally brought the ninja to a grind to a halt. 

Cole took a small step forwards, his back straight and his eyes level. There were times when the people called for a Ninja. Called for Cole Brookstone, elemental master of Earth. 

There were also times, however, when they needed a Prince. When, whether he liked it or not, he had to act like one. Because it was what he was. He was born into it. 

And Jay, being loud in the throne room, ranting on and on in astonishment. Cole understood the reaction, but this just wasn't the place or the time. 

"I will explain everything to all of you later on." Cole stated, casting a gaze over the group. "But right here, right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to. And I am going to have to ask you, politely, please do not disrespect my father, or myself in his court. Master of Lightning, right now you are in the presence of the Emperor and my father."

Cole took in a breath, watching Jay carefully to see how he was going to react. He was simply staring back at the change before him, dumbfounded. 

"Please conduct yourself properly. I will only request as much this once before matters are out of my hands." Cole said, then stopped and turned back towards the throne in a single flowing move, the green cape that he wore, flowed off to one side, fitted carefully and securely to his form as was everything else he wore. Tailored perfectly. Sometimes too perfectly. The length of it just reaching his elbow but the material shifted and moved as he took his place again, beside his father. 

From the looks on his friend's faces when he brought himself to glance at them again; as his father was explaining the possible threat to the throne, to his family, Cole realised he would need more than a day to explain everything. Yet, in that moment, he didn't have time to focus on that. He had to play the part, act accordingly. No matter how wrong the words he'd said had sat in his mouth as he'd said them.

Now, he had a role he had to fill. 

A Prince, not a Ninja. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - @mcfanely


End file.
